A model of semantic category representation is being developed to account for a variety of categorization phenomena. In previous work, we demonstrated that categories represented primarily by intrinsic features (i.e., features true of an object in isolation) and those represented primarily by extrinsic features (i.e., relations among entities) differ in structure. Recently, consistent with the model, we have demonstrated that context effects and inter-subject disagreement among subjects in categorization judgments are greater for extrinsically represented than for intrinsically represented categories.